Soldier Of Love
by Shinoda-q
Summary: Abaixe suas armas e se renda a mim. • RoyAi • Presente para Sabaku no Nee-chan.


Antes de N/A's e afins, eu queria agradecer a **Sue-Dii** , que sempre alegra meus dias com reviews...animadoras *-* O _FF ta tirando comigo_ e não consigo responder as reviews, não é que sou mal educada, galere. Mas por favor, não deixem de deixar (?) reviews por isso, é algo que me deixa realmente feliz *-*.

Essa música, a _original é dos Beatles_ e pá, mas tem uma versão do _Pearl Jam_ que é muy glam ( talvez por eu AMAR a voz do Eddie Vedder, será? IHSIUDHSIUDHISUH) Mesmo ouvindo o André Matos e o Tobi essa hora da madrugada, anyway.

E, dedico –em agradecimento- a minha nee-chan **Sabaku no T**., pelo final de semana maravilhoso que ela e a **Gi-chan** deram a esta pobre enferma [drama].

* * *

_There ain't no reason for you to declare_

_War on the one that loves you so_

Já era noite, e ela continuava no Quartel General do Leste. Black Hayate era sua única companhia. O General-de-Brigada Mustang podia ter ideais magníficos, mas não perdia velhos hábitos. E agora, com sua promoção, as viagens eram constantes, mas, desta vez ela teria de ficar. A Tenente-Coronel Hawkeye terminava de colocar as coisas em ordem. Dentro de dois dias o General voltaria da visita ao Füher. Logo tudo voltaria ao normal.

Riza andou pelo corredor, deixando a porta do escritório do General aberta; não havia mais ninguém no prédio além dos cabos de vigia. Passou em seu escritório e ficou por lá alguns minutos acertando papeladas. Voltou para o corredor, e seguiu até o fundo desde. Hayate, que estava deitado próximo, a seguiu, e só podia ouvir os próprios passos em direção ao almoxarifado. Abriu a porta, e esta rangeu, um som alto. Fez uma nota mental: avisar o Sargento para mandar alguém por óleo naquela porta velha. Entrou, e Black Hayate em seguida, parando ao lado da porta, sentado, de fato esperando a dona.

Riza seguiu entre as prateleiras, e se esticou ao máximo para pegar a caixa com documentos, e a planilha de gastos de armamento que procurava: a progressão de cargo aumentara suas responsabilidades.

Deixou os documentos que trazia, para facilitar o trabalho, e pegou os que restavam. Novamente se esticou, mas desta vez, para colocar a caixa no devido lugar. Mas assim que o fez, ouviu um ruído. Ruído seguido de passos, passos que paravam e continuavam lentamente. Voltou à postura normal então Hayate começou a rosnar. Aquele era o sinal; sinal de que havia alguém ali.

Colocou a mão direita sobre uma de suas armas e a sacou, engatilhando-a. Ficou em posição e seguiu à espreita até a porta. Quando viu a sombra se aproximar, antes da pessoa chegar até a porta, de fato, ela virou, sacando a outra arma e mirando na cabeça do individuo. Hayate pulou e mordeu a perna deste, e ela pode ouvi-lo gritar de dor.

-TENENTE! – Largou a arma, o jovem rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes completamente arregalados, olhando para o cano firme da arma apontada para sua testa.

-Cabo Ryan! – Abaixou a arma e viu o garoto estremecer e encostar-se à parede.- Não me assuste dessa forma! – Riza passou uma das mãos no rosto, e secou uma gota de suor que havia se formado em sua testa. E viu Black Hayate correr. –O que faz aqui? Por que não está em seu posto?

O jovem ofegava, por conta do susto, e se recompunha, enquanto dizia.

-Ouvi barulhos no andar. E luzes acenderem e apagarem. Achei melhor vir ver.- Abaixou a cabeça antes de terminar – Me desculpe, Tenente Hawkeye.

-Tudo bem. – Sorriu fraco e começou a caminhar, sendo seguida por ele- Mas...E seu superior? Ele sabia que eu ainda estava aqui.

-Meu superior foi dispensado mais cedo. Eu estou sozinho com o outro cabo.

-Mas como assim, dispensado? – Parou, próxima à frente de sua sala. – Não dei ordem de dispensa para ninguém.

-Não sei dizer, Tenente. O Sargento simplesmente saiu, se dizendo dispensado, e que logo nós dois seríamos. – Falava com voz trêmula, e Riza, ainda sem entender viu que o menino falava a verdade. Coçou uma das sobrancelhas e achou melhor resolver este caso no dia seguinte. O Sargento lhe devia uma explicação.

O jovem rapaz bateu continência e desceu as escadas, voltando para seu posto na porta do QG. Riza, ainda pensando no acontecido, trancou seu escritório, e sentiu falta da parte superior de sua farda. Então lembrou-se de que havia deixado-a no gabinete do General. Seguiu andando na direção deste, mas notou dois fatos que lhe incomodaram o suficiente: A porta estava encostada, com uma pequena brecha, e a luz estava apagada. Pensou em chamar pelo cabo Ryan, mas tinha certeza de ter o visto descer as escadas. Espreitou pelo lado direito e olhou pela pequena fresta. Alguém revirava a mesa do General. A penumbra só lhe permitia ver que era um homem alto. Respirou fundo e colocou as duas mãos sobre suas armas. Ouviu um latido, era Black Hayate. O homem resmungava e seguia em direção à porta, provavelmente procurando o interruptor. Este era momento perfeito.

Riza chutou a porta com força e sacou as duas armas no processo. Encurralou o homem contra a parede, ao lado do interruptor, com uma arma em sua barriga e outra em seu pescoço.

"_Esse cheiro..."_ Pensou.

-Você me pegou de surpresa, Tenente. – Disse o homem, movendo uma das mãos até o interruptor, acendendo as luzes. – Não esperava menos de você.

_Come off your battlefield_

_Lay down your arms _

- General-de-Brigada! – Tirou, imediatamente as armas do corpo de Roy, e bateu continência.

Ele tirou o quepe¹ com o grande emblema do exército e o segurou com a ponta dos dedos, dando um, dois passos à frente.

-Não tem ninguém aqui, _Tenente._ – Jogou o chapéu que o jogou para longe, e este foi parar quase do outro lado da sala. – Não precisa de tanta formalidade...- Se aproximou o suficiente para que seu corpo entrasse em contato com o dela. – _Tenente._

Permitiu-se sorrir, e passou os braços envolta do pescoço do robusto homem a sua frente.

-Oh, me perdoe, General-de-Brigada Mustang. – Esticou a ponta dos pés e encostou os lábios ternamente nos dele. E entre o ato, que se repetiu por mais três vezes ela disse – Senti sua falta, Roy.

Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos de Riza, e a abraçou fortemente.

-Eu também. Sabe... – Sorriu fraco e trouxe o rosto dela para perto do seu- ...é difícil trabalhar sem a _minha _Tenente.

Riza sorriu, e caminhou até a porta, trancando-a. Roy entendeu o que aquilo significava. Com toda certeza eles matariam a saudade naquela noite, afinal, ninguém além dela sabia que Roy estava ali, e dormir no Quartel não era tão ruim assim.

_And love me tenderly, yeah_

_Use your arms to hold me tight._

_

* * *

_

**N/A¹: **quepe é aquele chapéu legalzinnho com ponta que os manolos do exército usam.

**NA²:** Eu queria mesmo ter feito um hentai, mas não saiu. Talvez acabasse com o clima bonitinho da fic :L ou não, de qualquer forma, já foi e o final ficou bobinho IHSIUDHSIUDHS

**Reeeeviews? *-***


End file.
